Thierry Henry
| cityofbirth = Les Ulis, Essonne | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Montreal Impact (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1983–1989 1989–1990 1990-1992 1992 1992-1994 | youthclubs = CO Les Ulis US Palaiseau Viry-Châtillon Clairefontaine Monaco | years = 1994–1999 1999 1999-2007 2007–2010 2010–2014 2012 Total | clubs = Monaco Juventus Arsenal Barcelona New York Red Bulls → Arsenal (loan) | caps(goals) = 105 (20) 16 (3) 254 (174) 80 (35) 122 (51) 4 (1) 581 (284) | nationalyears = 1997 1997-2010 | nationalteam = France U20 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 5 (3) 123 (51) | manageryears = 2016–2018 2018–2019 2019– | managerclubs = Belgium (assistant) Monaco Montreal Impact }} Thierry Daniel Henry (born 17 August 1977) is a French professional football coach and former player who is currently the manager of Major League Soccer club Montreal Impact. Considered one of the best strikers of all-time, Henry made his professional debut with Monaco in 1994, where good form led to an international call-up in 1998, after which he signed for defending Serie A champions Juventus. Limited playing time, combined with disagreements with club hierarchy, led to him signing for Premier League club Arsenal for £11 million in 1999. It was at Arsenal that Henry made his name as a world-class player. Under long-time mentor and coach Arsène Wenger, Henry became a prolific striker and Arsenal's all-time leading scorer with 228 goals in all competitions. He received the Premier League Golden Boot a record four times. Henry won two FA Cups and two league titles at the club, including one unbeaten. In 2003 and 2004, Henry was the runner-up for the FIFA World Player of the Year. He was named the PFA Players' Player of the Year twice, and the FWA Footballer of the Year three times, and has been named in the UEFA Team of the Year five times. Henry spent his final two seasons with Arsenal as club captain, leading them to the 2006 UEFA Champions League Final. In June 2007, after eight years with Arsenal, he transferred to Barcelona for a fee of €24 million. In 2009, he was an integral part of the club's historic treble when they won La Liga, the Copa del Rey and the UEFA Champions League. He went on to achieve an unprecedented sextuple by also winning the Supercopa de España, the UEFA Super Cup and the FIFA Club World Cup. In 2010, he joined New York Red Bulls of Major League Soccer (MLS), where he won the MLS Supporters' Shield in 2013. He also returned to Arsenal on loan for two months in 2012, before retiring in 2014. Henry enjoyed sustained success with France, winning the 1998 FIFA World Cup, UEFA Euro 2000 and 2003 FIFA Confederations Cup. In October 2007, he became his country's record goalscorer. After amassing 123 appearances and 51 goals, Henry retired from international football after the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Henry was also one of the top commercially marketed footballers; he was ranked ninth in the world in 2006. After retiring, Henry transitioned into coaching, and was appointed as an assistant coach at Belgium in 2016, before assuming the role as the head coach at former club Monaco in 2018. He was relieved of his duties at Monaco in January 2019, and returned to MLS less than a year later to manage the Montreal Impact. Honours Club ;Monaco *Ligue 1 (1): 1996–97 *Trophée des champions (1): 1997 ;Arsenal *Premier League (2): 2001–02, 2003–04 *FA Cup (3): 2002, 2003, 2005 *FA Community Shield (2): 2002, 2004 ;Barcelona *La Liga (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 *Copa del Rey (1): 2008–09 *Supercopa de España (1): 2009 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2008–09 *UEFA Super Cup (1): 2009 *FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2009 ;New York Red Bulls *MLS Eastern Conference (2): 2010, 2013 *MLS Supporters' Shield (1): 2013 National ;France *FIFA World Cup ::Winner: France 1998 ::Runners-up: Germany 2006 *UEFA European Football Championship ::Winner: Belgium & Netherlands 2000 *FIFA Confederations Cup ::Winner: France 2003 *King Hassan II International Cup Tournament ::Winner: Morocco 2000 External links * *Thierry Henry at FC Barcelona *Thierry Henry at JockBio.com * Category:1977 births Category:Forwards Category:Players Category:French players Category:Living people Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2003 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:AS Monaco FC players Category:ES Viry-Châtillon players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:FIFA 100 Category:FIFA Century Club Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:FIFA Confederations Cup-winning players Category:France international players Category:France under-21 international players Category:INF Clairefontaine players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:La Liga players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:New York Red Bulls players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:UEFA European Championship-winning players Category:Major League Soccer players Category:Major League Soccer All-Stars Category:Major League Soccer coaches Category:France youth international players Category:French Coaches Category:AS Monaco FC managers Category:Montreal Impact coaches